All Dressed Up
by ZareEraz
Summary: Fem!Watanuki/Doumeki. A little bit of whimsical fun with our favorite couple as Doumeki gets his first look at the shop. However, the exploring turns into something risque and embarrassing for Watanuki! Oneshot.


A/N: ZareEraz here! This little idea popped into my head one day (I don't remember what sparked it, but it was funny) and I wanted to share it with all of you! :3 Enjoy!

All Dressed Up

"Doumeki! Where the hell are you going?! I'm talking here!" Watanuki snarled as her boyfriend walked away from her right in the middle of her complaining.

They'd just come back from school and Doumeki was curious about the shop since he'd only been inside once, and so he'd tagged along with the girl to work. The last time he'd been at Yuko's place was when Watanuki fell out of the window on the second floor and in all honesty, he didn't really pay attention to anything since he was so worried about the raven and suffering from an insane amount of blood loss. Now he was curious…since he wasn't able to seen the shop until recently. It had been the strangest thing to hear Watanuki talk and talk and complain about her job and her boss, but every time Doumeki walked past the lot where Yuko's shop was, he didn't see anything but a scraggly, overgrown lot. There had never been anything there…but now there was. The second the pair stepped into the courtyard, Doumeki was off walking around the grounds, Watanuki's aches and complaints about her injuries (which he had all heard before) fell on deaf ears.

"You big jerk! Get back here!" The raven growled, stalking after the archer, clenching her bandaged hands into fists and then deciding that that was a horrible idea because her cuts flared up in pain. "Owowowow…" She hissed relaxing her hands, but it wasn't enough to distract her from Doumeki ditching her. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm looking around." He replied smoothly, walking around the left corner of the shop, following the long porch to the side of the building. The shop took up most of the lot, but there was still room for some trees, a little garden and a yard. It was quaint and beautiful. Yuko had a nice little set up. Doumeki turned the next corner and hopped up onto the porch, kicking off his shoes in the process and grabbing them before opening one of many sliding doors.

"Geez! Why did you want to use the back door?! Wait!" Watanuki jumped onto the porch as well, after taking her shoes off and dashed after the man.

"No reason." His completely flat answer ticked the girl off as she followed her boyfriend into the largest of the rooms Yuko used to dine in and relax. "What's this room for?"

"Yuko likes to eat here a bunch and watch the moon or the blossoms." Watanuki replied grumpily. She was mad that he was kind of ignoring her, but then when he wanted something, he wouldn't ignore her. It was damn frustrating. Right as she was about to chew the archer out again for his odd behavior, she noticed that he had already moved onto the next room, leaving his schoolbag and shoes sitting neatly in a corner. Watanuki threw her things into the corner too and swore to herself as she raced after the man. "Damn you! Get back here!"

And thus began the impromptu tour of Yuko's shop. Doumeki would walk into a room and go 'what's this room for?" before briefly listening to the explanation (and by _briefly_ she meant that he barely let her finish!) and would then move onto the next room. The kitchen was self explanatory, and so was the storage room, but Doumeki was quite interested in the odd objects that Yuko had stored in there. It was a mess and muddle of all sorts of things: exotic treasures, mysterious tomes, cursed items, enchanted talismans…you name it, it was there. Watanuki let him look around until he found Yuko's never-ending liquor supply and then she dragged his ass out of there before he could snag a bottle. _Freaking Doumeki is underage and yet he still drinks with Yuko whenever the opportunity arises! I'm not going to get teased into getting drunk again like last time! _

"What's this room?" While the raven was fuming, she hadn't even noticed that Doumeki was the one dragging her now, walking down a new hall to see all the rooms. Most of them were pretty empty, except for dressers and lovely décor. The only rooms that were special were the twins' room (which had half blue and half pink furniture for the twins respectively) and Watanuki's room for whenever she needed to crash at the shop instead of walking home at all hours of the morning whenever Yuko decided to throw herself a party.

"So this is your room?" Doumeki asked, walking into the modest space and looking around.

"Yep! This is Watanuki's room!" Moro chirped, her little, white dress fluttering around her legs as she skipped into the room after the archer.

"It's Watanuki's room!" Maru repeated, following her twin. Doumeki had just met the twins the last time he'd been here, but he was already taking their cute (but odd) personalities and habits in stride. And the twins adored him back, loving that they had someone else to play with now.

Doumeki scanned the room again, noticing that it was neat and tidy just like Watanuki's apartment, and when he opened her dresser drawer, he found a few spare uniforms tucked away, along with hair supplies and other necessary things. Watanuki's face was red as he kept opening drawers and the girl tried to bite his head off, snarling at him to _get out of her things_, but he just kept her at a literal arm's length and kept opening drawers until he found what he wanted.

"Here they are." He said calmly, holding off his rampaging girlfriend with one arm.

"Here's what?!" She growled, glaring into the drawer he'd just opened, only to find her panties and underwear on display for everyone. If it was even possible, her face flushed even redder. "YOU PERVERT!" She yelled, ducking under Doumeki's arm and shoving the archer away with all her strength. He hadn't been expecting such a move from her and stumbled to the side, losing his grip on the drawer as she slammed it shut, blushing furiously.

"He's a pervert, alright!" Maru nodded, striking a pose.

"He's a pervert! But he's a pervert for you!" Moro agreed, and then both girls giggled hysterically as Watanuki blew up again.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE OUT OF MY ROOM!" Watanuki pushed all three nuisances out of her room and slid the door shut savagely. She was mortified that the one and only thing Doumeki every wanted to do to her was embarrass her.

"To the next room!~" Maru sang, punching a triumphant fist in the air.

"Onward!~" Moro agreed, following her sister. And thus, as if nothing of consequence had happened, the little group continued their tour. There were more neat rooms, and Yuko's receiving room with her couch and end table (and whatever else happened to be in there at any given time) and the bathroom (which Doumeki enjoyed because then he could make lewd comments in his monotone voice about how he wanted to take a bath with the seer, and then Maru and Moro decided it would be a good idea and started singing silly songs about Watanuki and Doumeki in the bath. This was all getting to be too humiliating.

"What did I do to deserve this…?" Watanuki whined, sliding to the floor in defeat as choruses of "rub-a-dub-dub, Watanuki's in the tub!~ Doumeki's there to give her a scrub!~ Get to close and she'll give a scream!~ And then nobody's gonna be clean!~" along with several verses that just got sillier and sillier the longer the twins went on. "Shuuuuuuut uuuuuuuup…!" But it continued for one more verse.

"Watanuki! Watanuki! In the bath! If you peek you'll feel her wrath! But Doumeki wants to come and play! If he's sweet, he'll get to stay!"

She groaned as the twins and Doumeki walked down to the last rooms.

"What's in this room?" Doumeki asked, sliding the last door open.

"This is the mistress' room!~" Moro piped up, grabbing the archer's hand and pulling him inside.

"The mistress' room!~" Maru repeated, grabbing his other hand and pulling him as well. Doumeki walked into the room, humoring the two girls as they pulled on his arms. Yuko's room was just as decadent as she was. Her room was done over in purples of varying hue, with elaborate art and furniture tastefully placed around the space and an enormous Western bed was in the center, with a sheer canopy draped around it. It was a princess'…no, a queen's room. As Doumeki took everything in, Watanuki crawled into her boss' room and sighed.

"I make that damn bed _every morning_." She wailed. "Stupid Yuko can't do it herself! What the hell did she even do with herself before I came in and became her little slave-!?" And then the girl hit upon something in the middle of her complaining. They'd been through the whole shop and she hadn't seen the witch anywhere.

"Hey, Maru, Moro," she started.

"Yes?" They both turned to look at the girl both of them having thrown their arms around Doumeki's waist for some strange reason, trapping him in a double hug.

"Where's Yuko?"

"The mistress is out!~" Maru answered happily.

"The mistress is out with Mokona!~" Moro finished happily.

"Oh, makes sense." Watanuki nodded, her voice calm for once. Then Doumeki was moving, pulling the twins along with him and they giggled and squealed happily, letting him do all the walking for them. He opened up another set of doors in Yuko's room, revealing a room that was two-thirds the size of her actual bedroom, if not more.

"What's this?" He asked, flipping on a light.

"That's Yuko's wardrobe." Watanuki supplied, peeling herself off the floor and following her boyfriend and the still-giggling girls.

"Does she have enough room?" Doumeki asked, baffled at the sheer size of one woman's closet. The walls were lined with traditional Japanese dressers and several Western wardrobes, and not a square inch was wasted. There was also a sofa, a few cushions and chairs as well as a full body mirror and a partition screen for changing.

"You would think so, but no." Watanuki replied snarkily. "She keeps buying new clothes and I have a hell of a time getting everything to fit in the dressers she already has." The girl seemed a little bitter about the wardrobe…especially since she had to wash, dry, fold and iron everything that went in and out of this room. "If she wanted to, she'd knock out another wall and expand, but I won't let her do that. She already gives me enough work to do."

Doumeki walked around and started opening drawers, curious about all the witch's clothes, since he'd never seen her repeat and outfit.

"Don't mess anything up!" Watanuki scolded him, hating the idea of having to refold anything that didn't actually get washed. It was at this moment, when Doumeki was staring at a very revealing, Yuko-like top, that he got a fantastic idea.

"Hey…Watanuki?" He started.

"Yeah? What?" She grumbled.

"Wanna have some fun?" There was a mischievous look in the archer's eye (well, mischievous for Doumeki, that is) and Watanuki did not like that one bit. But she listened anyway, regretting the moment she did.

"AH HELL NO!" Watanuki screamed after Doumeki told her his idea. Her voice was so loud and piercing that the brunette had to plug his ears to keep from going deaf. Maru and Moro covered their ears too, letting go of the man and running around the room singing, "hell no!"

"Come on, it's not that bad. She's not even here. And you'll look cute." Doumeki counter calmly after the girl had shut up.

"I am not dressing up in Yuko's clothes!" Watanuki's face was beat red, embarrassed that he would even suggest a thing like that. "First off, I don't want to clean up anything until I absolutely have to. Secondly Yuko would probably kill me if I just tried on her stuff willy-nilly and thirdly…" If it was even possible, the raven's face got even redder, "she and I are not even close to being the same size!" _Yuko's like a whole head taller than me! And her boobs are HUGE…there's no way that I can wear any of her tops. _The boob reason was the main reason, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"It's because your breasts are so small." Doumeki immediately replied. Watanuki flopped on the ground, mortified that he figured out her embarrassment a split second after she'd vaguely alluded to it. She instantly scrambled to her feet, her fangs coming out and snarled back at him.

"Just because that may be true does not mean that you say it out loud!" Watanuki yelled as Doumeki plugged his ears and leaned away from her rant.

"But it's true," he pointed out, poking the girl in the chest. She yelped and scrambled away, hugging her breasts protectively.

"D-d-d-don't p-p-poke me there, asshole!" Now her blush was cute to the archer, as she stumbled over her tongue.

"Come on." Doumeki prodded, pulling out a short, green dress that didn't have any definition to it at all and holding it up. "This one doesn't have a bra in it or anything. It'll look fine."

"No way am I pulling that on!" She refused, throwing her hands down and clenching them into fists. However, she was thwarted when Maru and Moro ran over to her and grabbed those fists, dragging her across the room and behind the changing screen, one of them clutching the dress in their hands.

"Come on, Watanuki!~ This dress doesn't need any boobs!" They giggled, grabbing at the seer's uniform. All Doumeki could see through the screen was their faint shadows, and he couldn't help but smile as the girls stripped Watanuki down, her struggling all the way. Eventually, Moro tripped Watanuki and she crashed onto the floor, her head sticking out from behind the screen. She didn't appear to be wearing her shirt or jacket anymore, but all the boy could see was the top of her shoulders and her head. When she noticed Doumeki staring at her, her whole body flushed and she yelped, scrambling behind the screen's protection.

"Don't look, you pervert!"

"Pervert!~ Pervert!~"

"You're not any better, brats!" The "brats" just giggled as they yanked the dress over Watanuki's head. In no time at all, Watanuki was redressed and the twins were shoving her out from behind the screen. She stumbled forward, yanking the single strap on her right shoulder into place and finding her balance. Watanuki caught a look at herself in the mirror as she righted herself. In the mirror, there was a girl who was trying to look like a woman. The dress was form fitted, but the raven didn't have any curves, so she looked like a bean pole and the top, even though it was supposed to fit snugly, had a lot of loose material around her chest. The only thing that did look good were her endless legs extending out from the hem. Her slim thighs peeked out from hem and the rest o f her legs accentuated the shortness of the skirt perfectly.

"I think it looks cute…" Doumeki replied, a smile gleaming in his eyes as he watched the girl pick at the loose cloth around her chest.

"Liar. You're an asshole!" Watanuki growled at him, knowing that he was teasing her. _I'm going to get him for this! _Then, Doumeki suddenly tossed another outfit at the twins, the clothes having been hidden under his arms. The twins squealed as the cloth fluttered through the air, reveling a tight pair of black pants and a purple halter top.

"Next one." He stated, not even replying to her insults as the twins pushed her behind the screen again. More shouting, rustling, wrestling and swearing happened, before the girl was shoved out again. This time, it wasn't just the shirt that didn't fit properly. While the halter top was passable (it was supposed to be shorter but without Yuko's generous chest, it nearly fell to the girl's hips instead of exposing her stomach) the pants were too big as well.

"I look like I'm in a friggin' weight loss commercial," Watanuki scowled in the mirror, pulling the waistband out with her thumb and flashing a cheesy face. They fit in her thighs pretty well and weren't too much longer than her legs, but Yuko had hips and an extra serving of butt to go with it, so it didn't go over to well with the seer's slender frame.

"Weight loss!~ Weight loss!~" Moro sang happily.

"Congratulations, Watanuki!~" Maru giggled, clapping like the raven had just won an award. Doumeki suddenly stood up and walked over to the girl, looking her up and down. Watanuki froze, startled by his sudden movement but then her face turned beet red when she felt his hands easily slip inside the large waistband and cup her underwear-clad butt.

"It does make it easier to do this," He started calmly, giving her a nice squeeze. The raven's hand came out of nowhere and slapped him right in the face.

"Shut up and hands off!" Watanuki squealed, leaping back and effectively yanking his hands out of her (well, not _her_ pants but the pants that she was wearing) pants. "You friggin' pervert!

"Oh, she's not happy!" Maru giggled, running to hide behind the screen. Doumeki was rubbing his tender cheek, accepting that getting slapped was a reasonable reaction for having your ass grabbed.

"Not happy!" Moro repeated, running over to a Western-style closet and throwing the doors open. "Let's make her happy!" The pink girl reached up on the tippy-toes and pulled out a beautiful ivory and black dress that was designed in a Victorian style. The bodice was lacey and cut in an Empire waist, and the skirt was made up of fabric roses and pearls. It was gorgeous and Watanuki wouldn't have had any problems trying it on…if only the twins hadn't tried to undress her _right in front of Doumeki!_They didn't even try to get her behind the screen before yanking on Yuko's pants and giving the archer a good look at her panties.

"GAH!" Watanuki leapt out of the pants supernaturally fast and dashed behind the changing screen, a blush fiercely painting her cheek crimson. Doumeki gave the twins a thumbs up and they gave him one back before wrestling the seer into her next outfit. "You little brats-!" The raven was snarling as she was shoved out into the open again, this time her body clad in the gorgeous gown. Everything from the lacy sleeves to the tight fitting corset down to the (slightly) long skirt fit but Watanuki glared in the mirror and grumpily (and dramatically) pressed both her hands to her chest, forcing a quiet puff of air out of the fabric as she squashed down the (once again) ill-fitting top. When she looked over at Doumeki, she was surprised to see him wearing a top hat, its side decorated with lace and flowers that fell down beautifully across his shoulder. He was kneeling down on one knee, his hands coming up to grasp one of her own. Watanuki blushed, and this time it was because he looked really good in that hat.

"Let's get married, my bride." He stated, his voice as bland as ever. A cross vein bulged on the girl's forehead in irritation. It was clear that he was teasing her about the dress and so in lady-like fashion, she smacked his head with the feathered fan that came with the dress.

"No, you scoundrel!" She retorted, knocking his top hat clean off before stomping behind the screen to disrobe. She attempted to get back in her regular clothes, but the twins were too quick for her and threw her clothes over the screen and into the archer's hands before she could grab them. "Damn!" And then the struggle to get the raven into another dress began.

"Hold still!~ Hold still!~" The twins sang, ripping the one dress off her only to force the seer into another dress. This time it was what Watanuki dubbed Yuko's "interdimensional witch" dress that she always wore when speaking with people from other worlds. It was black, had a huge slit up the side, open shoulders and pointy shoulder things that looked like they each had an eye on them. It was a kind creepy dress, but Yuko pulled it off. Moro jumped up and slid the decorative pin that Yuko always wore with it (the one with the two long, trailing ribbons with moons on the ends) into her pony tail to complete the look. But…the boob-part was still way too big. Watanuki sighed, hating how her small chest was just getting pushed into her face again and again today. The twins ran out from behind the screen when they were done and started babbling again.

"Look it's the mistress! It's the mistress!" When the girl heard that, she thought they were talking about how she looked like Yuko, but when she walked out from behind the screen, she got a nasty surprise.

"YUKO!?" The witch was standing in the doorway, casually leaning against the frame, a coy smile on her lips. "L-l-l-look! I-it's n-not what y-you think it is-!" The girl was panicking because she was terrified that the witch was going to get mad at her and make her do all sorts of nasty chores for getting into her things. However…the reaction she did get got rid of her terror and just pissed her off.

"Oh my god!" Yuko laughed, pointing at her little slave. "It's like she's playing dress up in Mommy's clothes! Ha!" There were tears in the woman's eyes as she looked her employee up and down. She just didn't quite fill out the dress!

"Shut up!" Watanuki glared at her boss. "Just because you have boobs doesn't mean you get to make fun of mine! And besides, the twins are the ones who keep putting me in these damn clothes!"

"Oh, don't blame Maru and Moro. They're just having fun!" Yuko chuckled, waving off the girl's excuses. A little black ball peeked out from behind Yuko's hair.

"Yeah! It does look like fun!" Mokona piped up, hopping onto the woman's shoulder. "Do it again!"

"You're right, Mokona!" Yuko agree, happily clapping her hands together. "What should we make her wear next?!"

"Aw, shitdamnhell…" Watanuki's whole stature crumbled, dreading Yuko's interference even more than her boyfriend's. "No, Yuko! Stay away from me!" The seer dashed behind the screen in an attempt to hide from the witch, but without her regular clothes, she wasn't able to change and save herself. The best she could do right now was find some way to get to the bathroom and lock herself in until they quit nagging her (though, she may starve to death before they'd stop). But before she could do that, Yuko said something that made her face turn pale.

"Doumeki…be a dear and catch her for me, please?~" Yuko's voice was dripping with venom and delight and Watanuki knew that she'd landed herself in a pile of shit. And without further ado, Doumeki stalked over to her and trapped her in his arms. They were seriously like bands of steel as the girl struggled to free herself, but Yuko didn't waste any time finding a new outfit to torture the girl with.

"I think it's silly to dress up in my clothes when I have a closet full of costumes just for you!" Yuko's flounced over to another of her cabinets and threw open the doors, revealing a myriad of embarrassing dress-up costumes. "Now, would you rather be a French maid or a cat?" The witch asked, holding up said costumes. Watanuki had had to dress up for her before, but she didn't think that Yuko's game went to this scale! "I also have a nurse costume, several bikinis, or this cute little angel one!" The woman pulled out each and every outfit she named and then went back to the closet to suggest more when Doumeki piped up.

"Do the cat." He suggested.

"Good choice!" Yuko smiled, fishing the dress out of the pile and advancing on the girl. Watanuki struggled and begged for mercy, but she did not receive any. Thankfully, Yuko did make Doumeki close his eyes while the witch and the twins changed her outfit, all he had to do once she was out of the other dress was keep a hold on her waist. His arms locked around her torso and didn't budge an inch, even when she flailed.

"I hate all of you." Watanuki hissed, dangling in the archer's arms as Maru, Moro and Yuko finished dressing her. She had black cat ears on her head, a cute ruffle skirt that had a black tail sewn into the folds, a high neck crop top with a heart cut out in the middle, exposing some of her chest and a huge bell jangled at the collar. The outfit was complete with huge fluffy-paw gloves and shoes.

"Oh, but I think you look adorable!" Yuko grinned at her handiwork and clapped her hands together in delight.

"Adorable!~ Adorable!~ Watanuki's adorable!~" The twins giggled and ran around the girl, mimicking their mistress.

"Very cute," Doumeki agree, letting the raven's waist go and pulling on her cat tail playfully. The seer literally hissed at him in retaliation before swatting his hands away.

"And it actually fits." Yuko pointed out, jabbing a finger at the girl's chest. Watanuki blushed angrily.

"Shut up about my boobs already!" The raven crossed her arms, pissed that everyone was making fun of her.

"Oh, this is fun and you know it!~" The witch waved off the girl's bad attitude and went behind the changing screen, ordering Maru and Moro to bring her one of her more casual kimonos. She changed while Doumeki pet his girlfriend like a cat until she attempted to bite him (as any cat would when they are pestered too much). Yuko emerged in a simple, purple kimono with red trim and flowers shimmering on the dark cloth, and the twins quickly tied a black obi belt with white blossoms and golden leaves around the woman's waist. The kimono fell to the floor and then some, dragging behind Yuko like a train and her generous chest peeked out from the wide positioning of the collar. Like always, Watanuki envied her beauty and ability to make almost anything look good. Doumeki looked back and forth between the women and then put in his next request.

"Can you wear a kimono next?" He asked, pointing at the witch.

"I'm getting pretty tired of being your little doll!"

"Oh, come on, Watanuki!" Yuko chuckled, adjusting her belt and smoothing out any wrinkles on her kimono. "What's one more change at this point? You've been doing this a while and I'll tell you what," Yuko winked at her ward; "We can all wear kimonos and have a moon-viewing party, alright?"

"It's not even a full moon tonight," Watanuki grumpily pointed out, looking quite adorable with her little cat getup.

"Then we'll just have a party!~" Mokona piped up, jumped onto the girl's head and pulling on the cat ears.

"That's an excellent idea, Mokona!~" Yuko instantly agreed. "And you won't have to cook, Watanuki, because we brought home fox oden!" The witch was so pleased that she drooled in anticipation of eating one of her favorite meals.

"Yum, yum!" Mokona whooped.

"Yum, yum, yum, yum!~" The twins sang as they skipped out the door to their room.

"But you'll still be in charge of drinks! Now hurry up and change!" Yuko tossed the raven a kimono and Watanuki had red fabric floating down on her head. She dug her way out of the robe and realized that the witch had given her the red kimono with the white rose pattern that went with the huge yellow bow. It was a classic Yuko look. _I'm not going to be able to keep this thing on my shoulders. _The girl sighed to herself and went to shoo Doumeki away when Yuko called out to him.

"Oh, Doumeki," she started, "There are men's kimonos in that dresser over there." She waved to a dresser on the other side of the room.

"What?!" Watanuki couldn't believe her ears. "You have men's kimonos in here but you don't have a smaller kimono for me!?"

"I'm sorry, Watanuki." Yuko said, her voice dripping with sarcastic sympathy. "I hope it doesn't give you too much trouble!~" She winked, knowing just how wide the collar could fall down. The girl was about to snap back at her, but then she noticed that Doumeki had just started stripping in the corner.

"Don't do that over there! Show some decency!" Watanuki screamed, blushing and running behind the screen to hide.

"Oh, come on. You know you wanted to look." Doumeki said, dropping his jacket and shirt on the floor.

"NO I DID NOT!" Watanuki retorted, sticking her head out to growl at the man. She was greeted by a shirtless Doumeki, his sculpted muscles rippling as he went to pull down his pants. "GAH!" Now the girl's whole body turned red as she quickly shut her eyes and whirled around.

"I'll just leave you two alone!~" Yuko cackled with Mokona, whisking herself off out of her room and down the hallway where she met the twins coming out in their kimonos, and all four of them went off to the kitchen.

"YUKO!" Watanuki whined, unable to move, unable to stop her racing heart. Everything was just getting too personal and scandalous today and now Doumeki of all people was half naked in the same room as her. Sure, she'd been almost naked, but only because they were forcing her to be. He wasn't being forced! She just couldn't control anything, her body least of all. She was so caught up in how she felt and how hot her face was that she didn't even notice her boyfriend coming up behind her.

"Here." He'd taken the kimono from her trembling hands and held it up, scaring the shit out of the girl.

"AH!" She squealed, jumping back and almost knocking over the screen.

"Calm down. I'm not looking. Now get changed." Doumeki rolled his eyes and held the kimono up so that his face was covered.

"Promise!?" Watanuki asked.

"Promise." He replied with a sigh. Watanuki watched him warily, but quickly undressed and then slid her arms into the kimono's sleeves before folding the cloth around her body. Doumeki let her close the fabric before he went to pick up the belt and wrap it around her waist. Watanuki's cheeks were red as the man helped her dress, ever conscious of his arms wrapping around her waist, his breath ruffling her air and his body so close to hers. She swallowed nervously as he tried to figure out what to do with all the fabric of the yellow belt after he'd wrapped it around her.

"Yuko usually ties it in a big bow in the front," she supplied, not wanting to look him in the eye. She was too embarrassed about…_everything_. The archer nodded and began tying the bow in the front, his accidently brushing chest, to which he instantly apologized, but was secretly happy inside. Watanuki just clamped her mouth shut, the pink on her cheek darkening.

"There." He said when he'd finished knotting the bow. He straightened up and took a step back, looking the seer up and down before nodding in approval.

"It doesn't look too bad?" Watanuki asked, still not looking him in the eye and tugging her collar closer together. It kept slipping a little wide, but it was manageable. Doumeki knew that the robe was too long for someone like her, but it didn't look bad.

"Nope. You're beautiful." He leaned down and took Watanuki hot cheeks in his hands, letting their lips softly touch once…twice…three times and then the girl got over her shyness. Watanuki threw her arms around Doumeki and kissed him hard, her hands tangling into his hair to push him closer to her. His arms snaked around her waist and started to go lower, but the girl grunted forcefully and pinched his cheek.

"Watch it," she mumbled into his lips, pulling back for air before kissing him again. His hands stayed at her hips, his thumbs rubbing back and forth as he licked at her bottom lip. Watanuki opened her mouth and let their tongues slid together, deepening the kiss even more. For a few minutes the room was mostly silent, except for the sound of their breathing. When they broke away from each other, the archer rested his forehead against his girlfriend's, letting them both catch their breath.

"We'd better go. Yuko's going to want to get started," Watanuki whispered. Knowing that she was right, Doumeki leaned in for one more quick kiss before pulling away, taking the girl's hand in his own. They walked out of the messy closet and made their way to the party that Yuko had planned.

"Hey," Doumeki started, on the way there, squeezing the raven's hand once.

"What?" Watanuki replied, squeezing back.

"Will you pour sake for me like I'm a feudal lord?" He asked, having always wanted to see Watanuki do that cute thing where women have to pull their kimono sleeve back daintily as they pour drinks. You'd see it all the time in historical films and anime.

"The only 'lord' in this castle is Yuko," she scoffed back.

"Mokona's a lord too and so am I," Doumeki countered. "Maybe it's there actually only one _servant_ in this castle." He gave the girl a pointed look (well, pointed for Doumeki…mostly his stare just got a little more intense).

"Keep pushing your luck and that servant is going to kill some lords and escape her life of servitude." She growled back, giving him an actual pointed look.

"I'd stop you before you could do it."

"Oh, yeah? How? I know where all the knives are."

To answer her comment, Doumeki pulled Watanuki's hand sharply, dragging the girl into him and turned to trap her against the wall. His face got closer to hers before dropping down, his tongue gliding across the column of her throat, sending pleasurable and surprised shivered up the raven's spine. Then his mouth traveled lower, kissing down her collar, his jaw nudging the fabric apart wider until his lips almost nestled in between her…Watanuki gasped and shoved against him with all her might and broke free. Her legs were trembling, her mouth open in shock and arousal and before she could even say anything, she was dashing down the hallway, hand over her mouth and the kimono fluttering gracefully behind her.

Doumeki couldn't help but smile as he followed her. She just looked so cute all dressed up.


End file.
